


Criminal for Hire ... Reluctantly

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is sentenced to four years in the Elven jails.<br/>Peter Burke is assigned an asset to help him find a criminal.<br/>The unlikeliest of pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal for Hire ... Reluctantly

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: High Fantasy
> 
> This will be being continued when I have less prompts to fill!

Neal had lost track of time a long time ago. His cell was dark no matter what time of day it was; the only light coming from the torch on the wall outside. He was sentenced to four years rotting in this hell hole made only more agonising by the fact he had no idea how long he had served so far. The solitude was beginning to drive him insane as the four stone walls became his world. His magic was chained away just out of his reach, screaming at him but he could never reach it. Of course they would keep his power from him; his power that scared the high council. They wanted everyone with high power to be on their side; it shocked them that he would choose to fight and steal with his powers instead of serve. Every time someone walked past his cell door he thought it was his summons to turn to the side of the light. When that came he wouldn’t have a choice; there was a member of the council. He would be able to only allow Neal to use his magic for good; and not his version of good, the council’s version. That version including killing for the good of the light elf race and serving the whim of his commander. Neal refused, Neal always refused. But when they came for him he wouldn’t be able to say no.

 

Peter hated when he had to consult the other races on one of his investigations. He was the best human detective for a reason and he did not need any help with his investigations. However he had no jurisdiction in The Forest of Tanim and the Elvish capital of Galenye and so had to pander to diplomats. There was a thief he was chasing and the young boy had the sense to try and flee the state; it was a clever move but Peter still hated him for it. “Mister Burke,” an elf stepped into the room he had been herded into. It was clear this elf was high up on the pecking order and at least Peter’s concern was being taken seriously. This petty thief had stolen something very valuable from his king and Peter was not going to let him get away with it.

“Elder,” Peter bowed, flattery gets you everywhere.

“We have decided to allow you to work in our forest. But only with one of our assets,” the Elder stated, no time for pleasantries apparently. He wasn’t looking forward to spending his time here with an elf soldier but it was a necessary evil.

“I accept your terms,” Peter stated and as if by magic, the doors thudded open. A chained figure was pushed into the hall. A convict, that was what they meant by asset, he was a convict they wanted to rehabilitate.

 

“What did you do?” Peter questioned as the unlikely duo trudged into the woods. His partner’s brown hair hung by his eyes and his ears poked softly through the mess. His blue eyes shimmered with untold power. The only thing that marred his ethereal beauty was the black veins running up his neck and disappearing round the back of his head. Apparently this would track him and forbad him from using his magic for anything but self-preservation and on Peter’s command.

“I stole from the council and then refused to join the army ranks,” Neal confessed, he was not ashamed.

“Four years right. Maybe if this goes well they might let you work it off,” Peter theorised.

“Is than an offer Mister Burke?”


End file.
